He gave me a reason, I gave him my heart
by Slaythevampire87
Summary: A series of one shots that couple up characters I believe would be cute together. Warning: Does/will contain Yaoi and slightly mature scenes.


**Me: Hey there! This story is actually based off a conversation that me and my friend had on my facebook page (The Shinigami Dispatch Society. It has a picture of Will, Ronald, Undertaker, and Grell as the profile, so like it! Please. Just message me if you want the link.) as Grell and Undertaker. Also, if you have been reading my other fanfics, I want to let you know that I might not be working on them for a while. Inspiration has up and left me, so I don;t quite know how to continue with them right now. *sad face* Sorry. Anyways, this is written both by me, Slaythevampire87, and by the author of A Crimson Chance (but for some reason the name won't save when I save my story, so she shall be named Maybe) **

** Maybe: Hi! So Me, do we own any of the Black Butler characters that might end up in this story? **

**Me: Unfortunately not. I'm sure that all the male characters would end up naked in every chapter if we did. *rape face* **

** Maybe: *Similar rape face* You're probably right.  
**

**Grell: My Bassy, naked?! Oh, what fiery red hot passion burns within me! *swoons***

**Me: Hey, forget the manga/anime for a moment and focus on Undertaker. He's the one that you're loving on in this story. **

**Grell: *swoons again* Who knew that such a hot face was behind his bangs?! **

** Maybe and Me: . . . . . Wow. . . . . You are such a man slut. **

**Grell: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! *pulls out his chainsaw* **

**Me: O.O When did you get that back?! I thought you still had those dinky scissors? Actually, I thought that you got demoted down to the safety scissors on a pocket knife. **

**Grell: *swings the chainsaw at Me, missing her face by a few inches* I had been, but I stole my precious chainsaw back. **

**Me: What the hell?! NOT THE FACE! **

** Maybe: Chill. I got this. *holds up a picture* Here Grell, I got this picture when I was watch - I mean when I accidentally saw Will in the shower. **

**Grell: *grabs the photo and glomps Maybe* Oh thank you! *spins around the room***

**Me: *looks over at Maybe * What were you doing in Will's apartment?!**

** Maybe: *shrugs* I never said I was in his apartment. I simply gave Will some cookies and "accidentally" might have left a tiny robot that allows me to watch his every move and take pictures. **

**Me and Grell: O.O **

** Maybe: What? He's hot.**

**Me: He's an emotionless jerk that hates the world. Besides Maybe, that is just creepy.**

**Grell: Even I wouldn't go that far, dear. **

** Maybe: *shrugs again* He gave me chocolate milk. I will love anyone who gives me chocolate milk. **

**Me and Grell: O.O **

**Grell: *Whispers to Me* She's crazy.**

**Me: *whispers back* I know. I think we should end this part before she ends up confessing to murder or something. **

** Maybe: *right behind them and whispers* I can hear you.**

**Me and Grell: READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Undertaker had heard the news that Grell had some how been able to get pregnant. It had been one night of catnip tequila induced love, and now Grell thought that Undertaker might be the father, along with William. Apparently William had asked Grell to marry him after he found out about the pregnancy. Undertaker wasn't quite sure how he felt about the situation. He had a mixture of emotions, ranging from jealousy to disappointment. What, why was he jealous? It wasn't as if he loved Grell, right? Undertaker shook his head at himself. Of course he was in love. That was the only explanation for how he felt. Just then, he was tackled from behind and pushed into a coffin and interrupted from his thoughts, his 'attacker' landing on top of him.

"Ommf?!" Undertaker gasped in surprise as he fell in the coffin. He turned over to see who had tackled him. When he saw Grell grinning at him, Undertaker asked, "Heeheehee! What are you doing Grell?"

"I'm sitting on you."

Undertaker gave another creepy giggle. "I can see that, but why are you sitting on me?"

"Because," Grell grinned. "Who wouldn't want to sit on a distinguished reaper?" He looked at Undertaker with a slightly suggestive expression.

"Heeheehee, William is quite the distinguished reaper. I'm sure that you'll be very happy together." Undertaker pretended he didn't know that Grell was talking abut him.

"Haha, very funny," Grell shoved a bone shaped biscuit into Undertaker's mouth. "You're always up for a laugh, aren't you?"

Undertaker quickly chewed and swallowed the biscuit, hoping that Grell couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. He was glad that his bangs were still covering his face to hide the faint blush that covered his cheeks. "I wasn't aware that it was funny."

Grell brushed Undertaker's bangs away from his face. He chuckled a little as Undertaker's blush deepened. Grell curled up on Undertaker's chest and smirked. "Make me one of your customers? I'd gladly die for you!"

Undertaker gulped silently. He was sure that his heart was beating so hard is would burst right out of his chest. "Heeheehee, what if I don't want you to die?"

"Would you be sad if I died?" Grell asked, pausing for a moment as he listened to Undertaker's heartbeat. "Your heart is beating awfully fast!" He giggled.

"And if I said I would be sad? Heeheehee, I wonder, why _is _my heart beating fast?" Undertaker blushed and lay stiff in the coffin.

Grell blushed a little and poked Undertaker's cheek. "You're so rigid. Aren't you usually the loose one here?" He began to trace the scar on Undertaker's neck.

Undertaker shivered a little at Grell's touch, still stiff. He found it a little hard to concentrate on anything with Grell laying on top of him and touching him. As if he knew that Undertaker was feeling a little uncomfortable, Grell got up and sat on a coffin nearby instead. He grinned at Undertaker. "That coffin is a little too small for the both of us."

Undertaker sat up slowly, a little disappointed that Grell moved yet at the same time relieved. He sat up slowly. "So, Grell, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Grell shrugged, not meeting Undertaker's eyes. "Just because I felt like it."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you somehow getting pregnant and William asking you to marry him would it?"

Grell's head snapped up and he stared at Undertaker in shock. "H-how did you hear about that?! I thought I did such a great job of making sure you wouldn't find ou-" Grell slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized he said a little too much.

Undertaker's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why didn't you want me to find out?"

Grell simply shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. Undertaker sighed a little but didn't press the matter. Grell opened one of his eyes to watch as Undertaker went back to work. Standing up, he quietly walked up behind Undertaker and gently tugged on his hat tail.

"What do you need, Grell?" Undertaker asked quietly.

"I don't know who my child's father is. It's either yours or Will's, and to be honest I don't care which one of you turns out to be the father," Grell swallowed, knowing that he sounded like a jerk.

Undertaker glanced at him with a frown.

"Are you unhappy that the child might be yours?" Grell pouted a bit.

Suddenly Grell was the one being pushed into a coffin. His eyes went wide and he gasped as Undertaker held him down. His bangs were still out of his face so it was easy to see the serious expression on Undertaker's face. "Do you really think that I'm sad about the fact that it could possibly be my child? Grell, you are a fickle man. Who do you want? It's either me or William. You can't have both."

"W-what are you saying Undertaker?! Do you _want _to be the father of my child? Do _you _want to be my husband? Do you want me to choose _you _over William?" A blush covered Grell's face as he said the words he had been thinking for the past few days out loud.

"And if I did? What would you say?" Undertaker asked as he closed the distance between their faces with each word.

Grell looked away and bit his lip. He was quite aware of how close Undertaker was to his face. "I.. Uh... I'd have to think about it. Part of me hopes that it will be your child, but the other part of me wants it to be Will's. I guess we'll just have to wait and see who it looks like more when it's born. Even if it's not yours though, would you still want it? Want _me_?" Grell asked as he shrank further into the coffin.

Undertaker continued to move closer even as Grell pressed himself further and further into the coffin until he couldn't back up anymore. Undertaker smirked. "Would you want me?" Undertaker turned Grell's question back on him.

"Why Undertaker," Grell paused a moment, blushing and smirking at the same time. "Are you coming on to me? Answer me that and I will answer your question."

"Perhaps I am. But if I said that I was before you answered my question, would you answer truthfully?" Undertaker replied with his signature creepy grin.

"Of course. I am a reaper of my word." Grell scoffed before smiling and pulling Undertaker even closer by his sash. "And yes, I would want you." Grell rubbed his nose against Undertaker's for a moment before pulling away again. "If you'd have me, that is."

Undertaker's eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. "I... you... we... um..." His heart was pounding against his chest as he tried to get the words out.

Grell grinned. "I find your loss of words adorable, little Shinigami." He put a hand on the back of Undertaker's neck and pulled his face closer. "Do I cloud your mind?" He asked before kissing Undertaker's nose softly.

Undertaker's breath caught in his throat and his blush deepened. He stared at Grell with wide eyes. Grell moved his lips from Undertaker's nose to his mouth and kissed him gently. "Heh, you gonna answer me now?"

Undertaker kissed him back. "Does that answer your question?"

Grell nodded and leaned back against the bottom of the coffin. "I'm a little worried about what Will is going to think though. I mean, he did ask me to marry him."

Undertaker's eyes softened as he smiled a genuine smile. "I think that if he really cares about you he'd want you to be happy."

"Will can be very possessive. Though, if he's the seme, I wouldn't mind being his uke," Grell said blushing a bit.

Undertaker sighed and drew back slightly. "There you go again. You haven't really chosen. If you're willing to be 'either or' then you aren't committed to either William or myself and that isn't fair to us."

"I know, I know. But how could I choose between two possible fathers? I can't say I love one without feeling the same towards the other. I can't choose now, so I will wait for the baby to come. If he or she looks more like you, then I will stay with you. If the baby looks more like Will, then I will accept his proposal," Grell said looking a bit sad.

Undertaker let his bangs fall back into his face before getting out of the coffin and going back to his work. Grell watched him walk away, thinking everything over. He realized that he didn't love Will the same way he loved Undertaker. Jumping out of the coffin, Grell glomped Undertaker to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"I've decided! I want you and only you!" Grell buried his face into Undertaker's chest. "Please don't go, please don't leave me."

Undertaker struggled to breathe for a moment; both from getting the wind knocked out of him when he fell and from surprise at Grell's words. He hesitated for moment before wrapping his arms around Grell. "I won't leave you. I love you."

Grell's eyes widened in disbelief. "Say it again!" he gasped.

Undertaker held Grell closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you Grell Sutcliff. I'll say it again and again. Today, tomorrow, and forever."

* * *

**Me: Awwww! So cute! XD I might have a continuation of this story later, but I don't know yet. Depends on how much steamier it gets. :3 **

**Grell: *passed out on the floor with a nose bleed* **

**Maybe: Should we move him?**

**Me: Naw, just leave him. The cleaning crew will come clean him up later. So guys, just send me ideas of couples you think should be together and I'll work it from there! **


End file.
